


On Your Knees, Boy

by sparklebitca



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, MMC, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebitca/pseuds/sparklebitca
Summary: Tony and JC during MMC





	On Your Knees, Boy

"Tony," he whispers, and you like the sound of your name all hushed on his lips, you like the way his eyes fall closed as you lean in, you like the way his chin is trembling as he fights to keep himself still.

"Just . . . let me . . . " Your words are soft, but his mouth is softer, and you know for a fact that he's never kissed a boy before, and your heart isn't big enough for the sweeping hope that this won't be the first and only time.

It's tentative and it's precious, and you just want to freeze the moment forever, when your best friend's breath is warm against your tongue, and this is better than any duet you've ever sung with him, and you want to tell him, but his hands are shaking on your shoulders, and he's pulling back, oh, and his eyes are confused and unfocused and kind, and his hair is falling in his face, and you want him so much, and there's no bitter in this sweet, none at all.

"Can I -" He ducks his head and he licks his lips, and you're not breathing when he looks back up at you, because his eyes are focused now, and they're focused on you. "Can we . . .?"

"We'd better," you tell him, and you steady his hands, and it's firmer this time, more confident, his tongue swiping your lips, and he tastes like Coke and half-written lyrics, and your hand's on his face, and he feels like the soft Florida sand, and you're not kissing him, he's not kissing you, you're just kissing, and it's new, and it's good, and it's all the things you wanted, and you know this is the best memory you'll have of him, just because he wanted to give it to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was more at the beginning, but I cut it, because this triple-drabble-length part is kinda really nice.


End file.
